Talk:Dark Carnival
Is that the real name of ths Campaign? :Yes. There's a reference on the page, read it there. Oh, and remember guys, sign your posts with ~~~~! --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 11:00, 27 August 2009 (UTC) On the page for the Dark Carnival, it said that this is the second campaign for L4D2. But I read the reference which said it is actually the third campaign so I changed it only to have someone change it back. So I reread the artical, but can't find any difference, did I miss something? --LazyLord777 20:02, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :I believe that means it is the third campaign that Valve has announced. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 21:24, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I think we can make the page for the first chapter now. (A highway :/) Strong I :When I saw the gnome in between Ellis' legs I just laughed so hard for some unknown reason, it just looks sooo comical. --WaffleMania 20:53, September 5, 2009 (UTC) The second chapter is called "Fairgrounds". Source: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DPnl33ABQPA&feature=sub Laser sight upgrades? :D My favorite campaign! Zombies. carnival. clowns. Thats all me! This is going to be a heck of a fun campaign to play on and the water slides (WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!) It's just such a great enviroment for a zombie apocalypse. If you watched "Zombie Land" SPOLIER, at the end they went to the carnival and turned all the lights and rides on and a army of the dead noticed (of course they would) and big zombie killing! :My only complaint or rather let down is the Tunnel of Love. There is nothing wrong with it, I was just hoping to get a House of Mirrors to slaughter my way through.--JiNX Bloodfang 16:41, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I CANT WAIT FOR THIS GAME TO COME OUT! --Kirby888 20:10, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I love this campain's Finale it's something that i would accualy do in a zombie apocalypse, killing zombies with fireworks to the sound of heavy metal, so awesome --Fireside 22/11/09 Trivia Quote: "Within one of the hotel rooms from the highway chapter, a younger girl can be found dead. She wears a pair of pajamas with striped socks and is slightly smaller than the others. This is possibly the first instance where a younger person, most likely in their early teens is seen in the game." Actually the pajama girl on the bottom floor of the motel is the exact same model as the girl with the pink and purple socks in the No Mercy apartment building. Hmmm, when I get home, I'll check each one of those dead people found in game. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 12:27, November 22, 2009 (UTC) My friends are retarded :P They keep calling flippin gnome chompsky, "Chimpoltle" My friends are retarded :P They keep calling flippin gnome chompsky, "Chimpoltle" :And you had to state this twice....why? Or, why even bring it up in the first place?--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 02:01, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Telling the future Currently, the first line reads: "Dark Carnival is the third (originally second) campaign..." Shouldn't it say "Dark Carnival is the second (soon to be third) campaign..." until the downloadable campaign actually comes out? It can be changed back once it is released. --MadDawg2552 18:05, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Good point, it was changed. Darkashura 03:57, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Videos The video walkthroughs don´t work. 07:54, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :Damn. Seems Youtube gave them the boot. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 10:53, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Menu Animation When you have the Dark Carnival background on the main menu, there is a ticket building near the middle and you can see a zombie's arm and a leg at the side of it. Every loop of the animation, he looks around the side of the building and instead of having the dimly glowing eyes, his eyes are extremely bright. One of my friends pointed out that it looks like the eyes of a Nazi Zombie from COD. I don't think this is true but his eyes are EXTREMELY bright. As I have L4D2 on the Xbox360, i cant take a screenshot to add to this. 06:40, July 24, 2012 (UTC)